Virtual date
by Chazzie-Chan
Summary: Amu is a computer nerd. Well, even more then that. She's a Sim date nerd! She is in love with a character called Ikuto. One night she wishes he would be real. But what if the next day he became real! RATED T!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chazzie:WOOT! IT'S ME AGAIN! WITH ANOTHER STORY AGAIN!**_

_**Amu: When are you going to finish your other stories?**_

_**Chazzie:Look I'm sorry okay! I've been really busy in school and haven't had time to write my other stories. Plus My laptop keeps freezes so it needs shutting down so I use my dads laptop!**_

_**Ikuto: Well...At least you've written this one.**_

_**Chazzie: Yes! A lot of things have inspired me to create this story. **_

_** dates(for girls!)**_

_**2. Pacthesis flash "rainbow girl" Lance's ver!**_

_**3. Rainbow girl guys ver!**_

_**Here's the link to song(which lyrics are featured during the song!)**_

_**.com/watch?v=C5NceTEhgEE&feature=related**_

_**And here's pacthesis flash(I DO NOT OWN!)**_

_**.com/art/Rainbow-Girl-Lance-Version-173155783**_

_**I ALSO DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG "RAINBOW GIRL"**_

_**btw I'm also sorry it's a bit short ^^' I just thought it would be boring if I explained all time what was going on anyway here it is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**My first meeting with you was in a small room full of boxes  
Your spectacled eyes were shining with anticipation**_

Amu waited impatiently for the school bell to go. The teacher's words were slow, which made Amu even more impatient. She bit her lip while tapping her fingers.

_**After that, one month passed the two of us alone all day long  
Even though I am from a different world, you were so kind to me**_

"_Hurry up bell!"_Amu muttered to herself. A few students scoffed at her. Amu ignored this. You see Amu didn't have any friends. Well, she had cyber friends. A lot of cyber friends, although she didn't really talk to them. The person who was her best friend, the person she loved the most. Was Ikuto Tskuyomi. This is why she was so impatient. She wanted to see this wonderful person. However I have not entirely given you the full story of Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ikuto is a two demisonal guy. He's not real. He is from a Sim date called Shugo Chara(for girls).

_**I'm so sorry, I can't get outside the screen. I'm a 2-dimensional guy.  
No matter how strong my feelings, I can't be touched by you.**_

Amu, yet again, was playing this game for the tenth time. The tenth! She had completly fallen in love with cyber character Ikuto! She smiled to herself, remembering last night's conversation with Ikuto. They were talking about a concert Ikuto invited her to. Amu had to decide an outfit, so she kept checking her cell of how many Sim dollars she had.

_**I'm so sorry, I can't tell you my real feelings. I'm a 2-dimensional guy..  
I can only talk to you through predetermined lines.**_

Amu stared at the clock. She grinned as she waited to hear the sound of ringing. Then it came! Amu rushed out of her seat, stumbling on her way out. Pupils giggled at her again. It didn't bother her though. She ran out of the doors when suddenly she bumped into someone. She fell on the floor, rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry here let me help you" a pure, gentle voice spoke. Amu looked up, gazing at the pink ruby eyes and the bright gold hair. She blushed. He held out his hand , perfect fingertips which looked soft and warm. Amu stuttered, not touching the boy's hand . "N-No, I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking." She fiddled with her hair. The boy smiled with delight. "Okay then, excuse me then," He walked past, giving a glowing aura. Amu sighed.

_**But what I want to get across to you is how glad I am that we have met.**_

Amu practically ran home, ignoring people she bumped into. She burst into the front door. Dumping her school bag and running up the stairs. Her mom looking up the stairs "Amu, your back?" "Yeah I am!" She said still running into her room. Her mom sighed and had a lonely face on.

_**The first time you showed me your love was through your save files.  
You didn't cheat on me with other guys, you looked only at me.**_

Amu leaped onto her chair, her smile was wide and eyes filled with glee. She switched on her laptop, jumping up and down excitedly. As soon as her screen lit up she pressed an icon which had, of course, an image of Ikuto on, and it said "Shugo chara sim date". As soon as the program came on she immediately pressed "continue" and up showed Ikuto. He was smirking and wearing a cross necklace with a white v-shirt, black waist coat and black jeans.

_**After that one month passed and your feeling moved to another game  
you pulled out of a box and began to install.**_

"God he looks soo hot!" Amu squealed.

"Hey beautiful," The text showed. Amu bit her lip and smiled while blushing. She clicked a option that said "Hey hotness." He laughed at that, Amu grinned.

_**That right, huh? Games have an ending, I am a 2-dimensional guy**_

After an hour's play they went to a rock concert and Amu and Ikuto had a few kisses which made Amu in heaven. Unfortunly, Amu's dinner was ready so she had to go, Ikuto was sad then and said "You're the best thing that's happened to me_ Amu Hinamori" _Amu sighed again with happiness. Before she shut down she said out loud

"You're the best thing that's happen to me too, Ikuto and god do I wish you were real, because you would make my life so much easier, I want to spend every day with you all the time. I love you." Then she shut down.

_**No matter how much i may yearn for you, the moment you get tired it's over.  
I'm so sorry, I was just dreaming.I am a 2-dimensional guy**_

Later...

As she climbed into her cosy bed, she gazed at the ceiling, wishing again that Ikuto was real. "He would help me so much through senior year, I would the luckiest girl in the world." She continued to think of her beloved Ikuto as she closed her eyes and dreamt of what might happen wishing and wishing.

_**I wanted to experience happiness with you in the outside world… even if only for a moment.**_

It was warm in Amu's bed, she cuddled up to the warmth, smiling at how comfortable it was. She opened her eyes slowly, gazing at dark blue eyes. She smiled again, closing her eyes again.

Wait! Dark blue eyes? Amu opened her eyes wider this time, and jumped out of bed.

"GAH!" She shivered with fright.

"Morning gorgeous," The person smirked. He's dark blue hair was messy and he was fully clothed.

Amu stared, eyebrows raising, shock dawned on her face.

"I-I..."

"Yes, Amu?" He asked, still smirking.

"IKUTO!"

_**But at least remember, okay? Just how glad i am that you loved me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chazzie: There it is!

__Amu: Cool.

__Ikuto:Hey gorgeous*winks*

__Amu:S-Shut up!

__Chazzie:Haha plz R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chazzie-Chan:**__**HEY GUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSS :D**_

_**Ikuto:**__**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

_**Amu:**__**How come this story is taking aggessss to update.**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:**__**Well I'm updating now aren't I? ;3**_

_**Amu:**__** Whatever...-.-**_

_**Ikuto**__**:AAWWWWW Amu you're so cute when you're stubborn**_

_**Amu**__**:*Blushes***_

_**Chazzie-Chan:**__**IT'S LOVE 3 anyway the song for this chapter is "My dearest" by Supercell. OMG SUPERCELL ARE AMAZING I COULD LISTEN TO THEM ALL DAY!**_

_**Ikuto:**__**Why don't you?**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:**__**Cuz then I wouldn't be able to update!**_

_**Ikuto:**__**Oh yeah.**_

_**Amu:**__**Chazzie does not own shugo chara! or any of it's characters, She also doesn't own supercell or their music.**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:**__**BUT I WISH I DID D,:**_

* * *

___**So everything that makes me whole  
Now, I dedicate it all to you **_

_**I'm yours**_

"W-What...H-How...AH!" Amu put her hands on her head to stop her brain from falling out

"What's the matter Amu-Chan? I thought you wanted me here?" Ikuto pouted. He seemed perfectly fine with the situation.

"I did! B-But I didn't think you'd actually be here! Argh! I just wanted a guy like you to come in my world, not you! Ah! I need to lie down!" She stumbled to the bed. Ikuto stared at her with intense eyes. Amu noticed this and grew nervous, and angrier.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" She screamed, blushing bright red.

"Amu-Chan?" Her mother's voice was close to the door. Amu panicked, and pushed Ikuto into her cupboard.

"Hey, Amu-"She shut the door with a bang and climbed in bed, throwing the covers on her.

"Amu?" Her mother was close. Amu could only hear a sigh and a door shutting. Amu leapt up and opened the cupboard.

"Why are you acting like this Amu-chan? It's like you don't know me." Ikuto raised an eyebrow. He looked concerned and also betrayed.

"I-It's not that i-it's just that I can't believe this is happening I mean it's just..." Amu thought for a moment, then rolled her eyes and laughed. "I must be dreaming! Oh my god I'm so stupid of course I'm dreaming! I bet a pinch wouldn't hurt!" Ikuto was confused and pinched her arm. "OW!" Amu rubbed her arm, there was a bright red mark showing like a sore thumb over her snow white skin.

"You said to a pinch wouldn't hurt, and it did!" Ikuto looked smug. Amu frowned with a pout on her face.

"S-Shut up!" Amu stamped her foot and stomped to the bathroom.

_**Ne,  
Laughing so much like this,  
It's the first time since I was born  
Surely, for this day,**_

...

Amu ran down stairs running as fast as she could, her tie was loose and some buttons were undone, her skirt was high, as she pulled it up too much, one sock was round her ankles where as the other was sloping down her leg and her hair was messy brushed quickly through.

Ikuto walked casually behind her, curious at the things Amu did, biting her lip and pouting. It made him smile.

Amu grabbed the last piece of toast and ran out the door, her legs running, well tripping actually, while Ikuto ran next to her. Amu's eyebrow twitched her anger was showing in her face.

"Why are you following me!" Amu screamed dropping her leftover toast. Crumbs were spitted out.

"You really should eat before you speak." Ikuto said while cringing. "And I'm not following you, I'm walking with you to school, like I do every day,"

"Everyday? What...Oh!" Amu hit realisation, Amu remembered playing on her computer one day and Ikuto asked her if he could walk with her to school, it happened then most of the time.

"Look...I know you want to walk with me but it's just..." Amu tried to think of a reason, when actually wasn't this what she wanted? Didn't she want to make people jealous?

But she was nervous. What if Ikuto didn't change anything at all? In fact, what if it made people bully her more?

"What are you thinking?" Ikuto said. Brining Amu back to reality.

"Huh? Oh...well I was thinking...um...How can you walk with me to school when you don't even go to the same school?" Amu thought quickly. She remembered that in the sim date they went to the same school. If she didn't want to be bullied more than she is, she had to make an excuse.

"Well I'll enroll." Ikuto said casually, as if it was a simple question being asked. Amu was shocked, that wasn't the answer she was hoping for. But she felt it was something she wanted more than anything. She was still in shock that Ikuto was physically beside her.

"I-I don't think you can enroll..." her voice had a hint a disappointed. Ikuto noticed this and smirked.

"I'll persuade them." He winked at her, leaving her weak at the knees. Ikuto carried on walking, with Amu stumbling behind.

I walked road covered with mistakes,  
Alone the whole time  
No matter how far, far away, It's us two

...

They were round the corner from the school.

Amu felt nervous. I mean she looked like a ripe strawberry, and that was only because of her face, whereas Ikuto looked like a model. His hands in his pockets, a white v t-shirt clung to his chest, showing his slender figure, and his hair, god did she love his hair, messy but an arranged messy, like if it was neat it wouldn't look right. She felt dazed...and like she was going to throw up.

"You ok?" his voice rang through her ears.

"I'm...scared." Amu muttered. She bit her lip, so much it was starting to bleed. Ikuto stared into her eyes. They looked innocent; all he wanted to do was hug her. This was all new to him as well. He couldn't really see her when he was locked in that computer. All he could see were coloured pixels. But he remembered the colour of her eyes. Bright honey gold.

Amu felt something soft between her hand. It was Ikuto's fingers. Their hands were intertwined. She felt a constant electricity going through her.

"It's alright. I'm here," He smiled. Even though he didn't know what she was scared of, he knew that holding her hand would help her. After all he'd done it with loads of other girls...He couldn't remember them though. He only did it because that was his job. To make them feel loved. But with Amu he felt something else. Something else. It was like she was making him feel loved, only she didn't know it.

They arrived at the gate, and already there were lots of people, gossiping about people they thought were important, talking about meaningless things.

And then they all stopped. Staring at the strawberry and the mysterious looking guy, who all the girls gawped at.

"Is Amu Hinamori?" Someone whispered.

_**Grabbing your hand, we should be able to go anywhere for eternity  
"You're no longer alone"  
That's what you say and laugh**_

...

"How did she get a guy like that?" The same questions were being said.

Soon enough the whole school were talking about Amu Hinamori and her new mysterious boyfriend. Amu felt powerful, she was the one everyone was envious of. People started asking her questions, they wanted to know more about her, and obviously more about Ikuto.

She felt scared. Why didn't she talk to them?

_**Now, I have precious things I better protect  
But, the time I stand stock still at my wits end,  
I lost all my chances. The time that you, who had been engulfed by darkness,  
Seemed to swallow all of your hidden despair**_

It was because she felt she had nothing to say. There was nothing interesting about her. Even on the computer she pretended to be a whole different person. She was sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for Ikuto to get back with good news or bad news about if he was able to enrol.

She looked around. All the tables were full of people talking and laughing. Friends. She noticed a girl who went to her school. They used to hang round all the time. She forgot she went to the same school as her. They just drifted apart.

_**I become a light that illuminates you  
Because, this world's prayers even still, have not been erased**_

Rima Mashiro. Was her name. Pulling funny faces and making the whole table giggle. She looked at the people around the table, there was a girl with bows in her hair, she looked very childish for a girl in senior year, a boy with long hair and with a smile that could cheer anyone up, another boy who looked unamused by the jokes being made so instead read his book, there was another boy and girl on the table who were obviously a couple, they looked perfect together too, but it showed the girl was stubborn and the boy was the joker.

_**So everything that makes me whole  
Now, I dedicate it all to you  
I'm yours**_

She wanted it so badly. To have that friendship group, sure she had Ikuto, but she felt soon enough he would be bombarded with fan girls. Then he joined the table, that boy from the other day, she couldn't get other how princely he looked. Even the people bowed there head to him as he sat down, she engrossed in what was happening on the table, it was like watching a sitcom.

_**Ne,  
In this world,  
There's lots of happiness, isn't there?  
One day… if it's us two**_

"I have good news!" Ikuto said while sitting down with two cartons of milk. He seemed happy but then noticed Amu watching the table. "Do you wanna join them?" he smiled.

"Huh? What? No, they...they wouldn't want me." Amu looked at Ikuto, she felt uncomfortable and grabbed the carton milk and left the cafeteria.

_**Someone called you a liar,  
Even if heartless words may hurt  
And instead, the world believes that you are,**_

Ikuto instantly followed, he looked worried. Amu took deep breaths and her eyes were watery, she was close to crying. "I just...don't think I fit in with anyone..." she gulped. She looked at Ikuto to see if he wanted to say something, but he looked at her listening intently. "No one really talks to me. I just get on with my work and hope that time will fly."

"Do you talk to anyone?" he asked.

Amu was hesitant until she finally whispered.

"No..."

_**And charges you guilty with a crown of thorns**_

Ikuto nodded then grabbed her hand.

"I'll help you." He said.

_**I will devote myself only to you,  
I know the pain of loneliness**_

Smiling that wonderful smile that can make you smile.

She knew Ikuto would help her, she just knew it.

Love always helps the other.

_**So everything that makes me whole  
Now, I dedicate it all to you**_

* * *

_**Ikuto:**__**Woah Amu...**_

_**Amu:**__**What?**_

_**Ikuto:**__**You're a loner xD**_

_**Amu:**__**And you're a piece of...**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:**__**NO SWEARING PLWEASE**_

_**Amu:**__**...Rubbish.**_

_**Ikuto:**__**LOL THAT'S THE WORST COMEBACK EVA! HAHAHAHAH xD**_

_**Amu:**__**-3-**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:**__** PLWEASE R&R AND ALSO SUGGEST SONGS I CAN PUT IN MY STORY! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chazzie-Chan: :/**

**Ikuto: -.-**

**Amu: :L**

**Chazzie-Chan: There's no excuse...**

**Amu: Really? -.-**

**Chazzie-Chan: OKAY IM SORRY BUT TECHNOLOGY HATES ME! BASICALLY MY LAPTOP AND MY DADS LAPTOP BROKE AND I DIDN'T GET MY NEW LAPTOP TILL THE END OF AUGUST AND THEN COLLEGE STARTED UGHHHHHHHH I FEEL SO BAD D:**

**Ikuto: O.o**

**Amu: ...O-Okay I forgive you.**

**Chazzie-Chan: Thank you T.T**

**Ikuto: Girls...**

**Chazzie-Chan: The song for this chapter is _hello, how are you_ here's the link! /watch?v=XC6N-AX-oH0 also if you want to suggest a song for a chapter please do!**

**Ikuto: Chazzie-Chan does not own _Shugo Chara!_ or _Hello,How are you._**

**Chazzie-Chan: Enjoy :3**

* * *

_**Hello! **__**I opened my window and whispered. **__**How are you?**_

"I don't think I can do this…" Amu whispered, fiddling with her fingers.

"I know you can." Ikuto smiled, making Amu blush and smile back.

It was music lesson. The only lesson Amu really enjoyed, but she was not enjoying now. Ikuto was making her go talk to Rima. She was sat next to Saaya and some Lulu., Amu hated them two. They bullied her constantly and she always heard them bragging about themselves. Rima wasn't like them two though, while the snobby twins were talking about themselves Rima was sat in the middle on her phone, she was always the quiet one, Amu thought. She bit her lip in hope of getting rid of her nerves, but it didn't work. There were no words she could think of to say. What could she say? Hey Rima, remember me? We used to be best friends but then I became a loser and you've become the queen be! Amu shook her head and sighed in annoyance.

"Just go say hi, maybe ask how she is, it'll be okay. What can she say? No you're a disgusting mess leave me alone you suck! There's no way." Ikuto said squeezing Amu's arm.

"Do you think she would?" Amu said in panic.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "No, it was figurative…It's not gonna happen just-" he sighed "It'll be fine. Now go." Ikuto shooed her and Amu got her slowly.

She felt as if the whole class had their eyes on her as she slowly walked towards Rima, her knees trembling.

You could hear Saaya's cackle and Lulu's snort, must've been a funny story,but they stopped as they saw Amu stumble towards them. Rima looked up in confusion, which only made Amu more scared, taking a deep breath in she went up and said "Hi Mashiro-San." Amu said smiling weakly.

"Um…Hi." Rima said in a quiet voice.

"How are you?" Amu spoke slowly to try and not let her nerves get the better of her.

"Fine…Thanks." Rima raised an eyebrow as Lulu starting giggling.

"Listen, um…I know we've drifted apart but….we were really close in elementary and I've been quite lonely ever since really. You've been my only friend and….I don't wanna end school without one." Amu blushed as she felt her chest tighten, she never let her true feelings out before.

Saaya scoffed, Amu looked up, hurt.

"I'm sorry but that's just pathetic! Do you not know how to make friends?" Saaya smirked, Amu looked at her feet, her eyes became watery. "This is the reason why you're alone! Can't even make a decent conversation!" Amu took shaky breaths, she could feel her heart being stabbed. "You're just a weird, lonely, little gi-"

Suddenly Amu felt a force push her backwards into a soft warm chest.

"Sorry I couldn't help but overhear, but I can't let anyone say mean things about my Amu." Amu looked up to see Ikuto wink at her, she blushed slightly. "But I do agree with you she doesn't make too much conversation, that's the best part." Ikuto smirked while nuzzling into Amu's neck. Everyone gasped and giggled, making Amu blush even more so her face looked like a bright red strawberry.

Saaya was lost for words, even she was red. "Well…I-I…Um.." Lulu giggled slightly, "Shut up Lulu!" Saaya shouted making Lulu jump, her face looked terrified. "Come on! I need to put some more make up on" She pursed her lips and strode out the classroom, Lulu following behind her.

Rima smiled at Amu, making Amu look away.

_****__**Someone please rewind my spring for me. Hello**_! _**I think that kind of person appeared only in old anime.**__**How are you? **__**I must stop saying silly things and start preparing.**_

BRRRINGG

Amu rushed out the door dragging Ikuto, who was smirking so much he looked like the Cheshire cat, along with her by holding his wrist. Pink locks were covering her eyes. No emotion appearing on her face. She suddenly stopped, letting go of Ikuto's arm and standing still.

__"Amu? Are you okay?" He sounded worried. Nothing came out of Amu, she was still as a statue.

"Amu?" Ikuto said sounded guilty, he bit his cheeks in order to not feel awkward in the silence.

He could hear Amu breath heavily, like she was going to burst into tears.

"Amu I-"

_**Crying...**_

_**In order to hide my tear marks.**_

"YOU IDOIT!" She turned around and shouted in his face.

"Wha-?" Ikuto became shocked.

"ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS TALK TO RIMA AND THEN YOU COME IN AND MAKE ME LOOK LIKE ALL I WANT IS SEX! I'M A VIRGIN!"

"Amu-Chan?" Rima said in her quiet voice. Amu's eyes widen, and turned to her right. Rima was staring at both Ikuto and Amu.

"I'll just..um…..go get some science homework." He said walking off.

"Science is the other way." Amu said sounding stubborn.

"I knew that…." Ikuto said walking the other way.

Leaving Amu and Rima alone, there was an awkward silence between the two.

_**The words that escaped from my throat **__**were nothing but lies.**__**Today, too, I have wasted some valuable words,**_

_**as I continue living my life.**_

"So um…what is it Mashiro-sa-"

"You can call me Rima-Chan you know. We did use to be best friends." Rima said smiling slightly.

"Oh…alright, R-Rima-Chan." Amu blushed.

"That was really sweet what you said."

"Huh?" Amu blinked.

_**I now have a small urge to listen to someone's voice. **__**I am so weak.**_

"I've never wanted to lose you. You're a great friend Amu-Chan, I guess I just got mixed up in the whole I want to be popular side of school, and never really knew who my true friends are….Well, my true friend." Rima smiled more, blushing slightly too.

_**With my preparation going nowhere at all, **__**I start thinking with my hazy head: **__**"Should I just find a reason so that I can rest now?"**_

**_A_**nother silence occurred, Amu started feeling uncomfortable. Her mind kept thinking of something to say.

_**Be I happy or miserable, **_

_**the morning sun will rise fairly and cruelly.**_

"So…um..do you-"

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?" Rima asked.

"Huh? Oh..U-Um sure." Amu smiled.

"Okay, I'll inbox you on facebook…Wait, do you have facebook?"

Amu bit her lip and shook her head slowly. Rima sighed.

"You need to get it, so I can introduce you to my friends I'll tell them to add you." She smiled. "Amu Hinamori, right?" she asked before leaving. Amu nodded.

"Okay, oh and you're free to sit with us tomorrow if you like, Ikuto-San can too."

"O-Okay…" Amu smiled back.

Rima waved "See you soon, Amu-Chan!" she then ran off.

Amu waved back and grinned with happiness. Finally, She thought and she squealed with excitement.

_**Why do you end up being bothered by this? **__**Is it that you actually want to be loved? **__**Who was it that let go of your hand? **__**Have you come to a realization?**_

Ikuto waited in the science corrider, looking out the window, he was fascinated with the scenery. It seemed…more real. Yet he still didn't feel apart of it, he felt out of place. He wondered if he'd miss his family. But who was his family? He thought he had parents and a little sister, however all he could imagine was a blur.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest, his vision became distorted and he felt very dizzy, he breathed slowly and he heard a ringing in his ear.

"IKUTO!" he gasped and felt a heavy weight jump on him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Amu squealed while hugging Ikuto tightly.

_**Even if just for once,**__**while I lament from the bottom of my heart,**__**I actually want to say "thank you".**_

Ikuto shook his head, everything seemed to be back normal.

"Your welcome, could you get off me, you're gonna break my back." He moaned.

Amu got off and pouted "Are you saying I'm fat!" she frowned.

"Well you are heavy." He smirked.

"MEANIE!" Amu huffed.

"Amu." Ikuto said quietly.

"What?" Amu said sounding annoyed.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

_**I won't know anything if you don't open your mouth. **__**You won't convey anything by merely thinking in your head. **__**What a troublesome species of organism, **__**the one called "human", that is.**_

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amu looked confused.

"There must be a reason. I mean I couldn't have turn up here out of the blue." Ikuto sounded angry.

"Well how should I know? You're the one who appeared in MY bed!" Amu said sarcastically.

Ikuto sighed. "All I remember is….I was thinking about you and then I woke up and…you were there." He looked up to see bright honey eyes staring back at him.

They both felt uncomfortable but yet they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Blue glared into Gold, and Gold blended into Blue. Forming a strong chemistry.

Amu quickly looked away, covering up her red cheeks with her pale palm.

Ikuto looked back at the window glumly.

Amu glanced at Ikuto and bit her lip, then it was as if a lightbulb appeared.

She grasped Ikuto hand.

"I think I know the person who can help!" Amu smiled.

"Who?" Ikuto asked.

"Her name is _Nobuko Saeki"_

_**Hello! How are you? **__**To you, I say "Hello! How are you?"**_

* * *

**Chazzie-Chan: There you have it!**

**Ikuto: Amu why you so pathetic -.-**

**Amu: SHUT UP YOU COSPLAYING, PERVET, CAT BOY!**

**Ikuto: lol :3**

**Chazzie-Chan: I'm rewatching shugo chara, still can't get over how GOOD it is, love it so much 3**

**Amu: -.-**

**Ikuto: Please R&R and remember-**

**Chazzie-Chan: Wait! why are you doing all the disclaimers and stuff :S **

**Ikuto: Cus you girls are just talking :/**

**Chazzie-Chan: AWWW IKUTO YOU ARE SO CUTE!**

**Amu: o_o**

**Chazzie-Chan: BYEEEEE GUYSSSS!**


End file.
